The Tales of Xanxus
by Xanxus1010
Summary: Xanxus was always considered an intriguing person by those he knew, but did anyone really know him that well. His childhood, teenage years, adult years and the like. Contains: OC, canon material, fictional stuff and OCCness to some degree.
1. Chapter One:Birth

**The Tales of Xanxus**

**Author Note: **This story fills in the gaps in Xanxus' life that the viewers don't know about, such as him as a kid; in his teens prior to the Cradle Affair and so on; also note that reviewers' opinions are taken into account. Please remember these are based on what I feel think they are not canon. Thank You...Beware of OOCness of Xanxus and OC.

**Chapter One: The Birth of Xanxus**

On the night of October 10th 1988, a large twistering storm brewed through the streets of Naples. The shutters banged and clashed against the walls, and the increasing loud noises of the wind through make-shift doors could not beat the sounds of a woman in labour. Loud screams echoed in the tarnished house within the Neapolitan slums; the broken down alleyways were broken souls were forgotten about, by the financially stable in Naples and even the government itself gave up on those in the slums long ago.

"Push…Come on you can do it" a soft feminine voice spoke in comfort to the young mother giving birth.

The young girl was not more than a mere teenager, not much older than fifteen. She was left in the slums by her father, after she had slept with a man too many years her senior and had gotten pregnant with this man's baby, a powerful married man from what she had heard from her father before she was kicked out to the slums to fend for herself and her growing baby inside her.

Her dark brown hair stuck to her dirt covered face in sweat; her dark crimson eyes looked exhausted from the hours of labour pains she had experienced. She panted in exhaustion, taking deep breathes to relax herself before pushing her body to deliver the baby.

"Ugh...it hurts! It hurts! Get it out of me…please! It hurts so much" the young mother screamed in agony as the baby was coming out of her uterus, a second woman dabbed her with a cold rag; being homeless they were short on supplies, and made do with old methods of childbirth done by their historical ancestors.

"Only a little more, the baby is crowning, just keep pushing sweetie!" The midwife who was instructing her started to tie her black hair up, and started to wash a knife to cut the umbilical cord with. The last few pushes, pants, and screams and then a new screaming noise was heard…one from a newly born baby.

The midwife cut the cord, while the mother rested herself against the wall with the other woman dabbed her face with the cloth and spoke comforting words to the new mother. The woman passed the cloth to the midwife who washed the screaming baby, the mixture of blood and fluids on the baby washed away, an old grey(formerly blue) blanket was wrapped around the baby, the arms tucked into the blanket making him look like little sausage roll and was then passed to the eagerly waiting mother.

"Congratulations, he's a lovely healthy baby" the midwife spoke as she saw the young mother cry in happiness as she rubbed the tip of her finger on her beautiful babies lips, as his cries eased, so did the storm that took place that night. The young mother freed her young sons arms from the blanket, letting him grasp her index finger, his new born blue eyes focused on her face, and she smiled at her son once again.

"My beautiful baby boy, what should I call you?" She looked her son, as he started to close his eyes into a possible slumber. His little hands let go of her finger as he dozed off.

"He's a quiet one, even after being born into a stormy night like this one" a smile was exchanged from the exhausted mother and the other women; they nodded in agreement to the fact being made.

"They always said that the quiet ones make the best leaders, who knows your little boy could be a boss of a mafia like the Vongola if he grows up big and strong" the midwife chuckled at her own idea of the boy's future.

"Today is the tenth of October right?"

"Yes, yes it is"

"Then I will call him Xanxus, the two Xs in his name for his birthday and his future role in the mafia" The mother spoke in full confidence as the other women smiled at her sheer determination and love for her child, already planning a hard to achieve future for her son but for some reason, they felt that her dream was maybe not that farfetched maybe the young child named Xanxus would make a name for himself….someday.

**End Note: **The reason why I don't name his mother is due to the fact that she has no name in both forms of media and seems wrong to name her when she is Akira Amano's minor character.

Also I admit my writing isn't the best…I'm not use to writing outside of academic writing (writing law essays is hard)

Please review if you like the idea of knowing Xanxus life.


	2. Chapter 2: Infancy

**Tale of Xanxus**

**Author's Note: **I will bunch ages together, such as 'Infancy' 'child' and 'teen' etc. Childhood and Teens will have three or four chapters each depending on how I feel like it. But updates will be slow due to college exams and work, since I am a second year *dies from stress*

**Chapter Two: Infancy **

Most people don't remember their baby stages; their first words, steps, and tooth but Xanxus wasn't your ordinary guy he remembered patches of these moments but the more he grew up the more he forgot them, he saw them to be irrelevant now days, he thought all memories to do with his mother and the slums that way except for a certain two or three.

Xanxus was a fast learner when it came to new skills, when he was about eight months he could walk and talk when most other children were still babbling and crawling around. Only thing was Xanxus didn't like walking much, so usually relied on doing hand jesters to make people pick him up and bring him around, and give him food on _his_ demand if they had any to spare.

His most vivid memories of his childhood was that of his first birthday, many of the people within the area he lived in gathered; celebrating the day with small amounts of food they could pilfer from shops and restaurants. In the slums children were raised by the community and by their parents if the parents had not already died or left them there on the streets to fend for themselves, it was common that several women would allow a child that's not their own to call them "Mama" and for them to dress and feed them. If Xanxus remembered correctly he had over five different 'mothers', all who dressed and fed him and cooed over him every time they saw him…they loved him, when he was in his thirties he realised they loved him more than his mother ever did and he kind of missed them the odd time whenever he felt lonely.

He barely remembered half of the people who had came to his birthday, some of them brought their children, or adopted children, some came with stolen presents or make-shift items that they thought would keep the young Xanxus occupied for hours. Not much happened at his birthday party, adults drank stolen or ill afforded wine and beers, kids played games, and others cried for some attention, Xanxus played with a young girl only a month or two younger than himself…his method of playing consisted of pulling her ponytail as she cried.

"Awww look at lil' Xanxie playing with lil Calima" one of the women he called mama acclaimed happily to his actual birth mother, his mothers concern was limited to a simple sigh as she walked over to her son and picked him up, preventing him from pulling at the young girl's golden locks any further.

"That's bold Xanxus! Your to play nice, with others not be a hindrance keep it up and nobody will want to serve you when you become a boss of a family" she scolded him by giving her son a small smack, although an infant she did not see any other way to put her son in place. Xanxus' red eyes began to tear up, only understanding the pain began to cry angrily at what had been done, being scolded and being prevented from having his idea of fun.

"Stop that! You little monster your making a scene, oh forget it Kastis take Xanxus" His mother passed him to the woman who had made the observation of him playing with the young girl, she rocked him and kissed his head, easing his temper tears. He began to laugh as she played the tossing game (toss in the air and catch) and she held him close once more before setting him back to play.

"Little Xanxie, you be good for mama and mama will give you a little treat" Kastis whispered into his ear, intriguing the young infant. He walked clumsly to the young girl he was playing with earlier, but instead of pulling her hair like before he began to steal her doll, it was nothing more than one-eyed baby doll, but that was yet again irrelevant, he just wanted it.

"Mine!" he screamed at the young girl, as he tried to clasp a grip on the bald one-eyed doll that she held dearly. Her dark-skinned hands gripped on tightly to the doll, but unfortunately for her, he happened to be stronger than her and stole the doll away from her but made her fall on her bottom in doing so, causing a loud shrieking cry to be heard.

"Eeeeyaaaaaaaahhhh!" was repeated for a few minutes until he gave the doll back, none of the adults had paid attention to the commotion, as they believed it was only a 'kid thing' and nothing worth fixing unless it caused physical harm. Her eyes were puffy from the tears, and she ended up grabbing his arm and holding on till her tears subsided leaving only the after crying hiccups. Xanxus stayed there in a small huff knowing in a weird way that if he tried pull away she would cry again and get him in trouble, so he sat with her dozing off until he was called upon.

An hour into the gathering, Xanxus was picked up by his birth mother, and brought to the table were the food was at, there wasn't much food, just a small homemade cake, some biscuits and small finger foods. His birthday cake had one candle on it, the candle was lit and its flame danced to the breeze that existed in the room, the small drift of smoke got in Xanxus' nose making the young boy sneeze…putting out his candle before he could blow it out.

"Oh dear, lets relight the candle" spoke one of male visitors as he used his cheap lighter to relight the candle. The room began to sing Happy Birthday to him in Italian, some in English as the song finished they waited for Xanxus to blow out his candle; instead he yawned in his mother's arms, not caring for the event anymore so his mother blew it out for him instead, making the room shout its cheers and spread the very little amount of cake between them.

Small gifts were given to Xanxus, the only one he remembered was given by Kastis as she held the young Calima in her arms; the present was a small lion teddy as white as snow, it didn't cost much it would have now days been as much as two euro. He didn't name his teddy till he was about three and by then it was called Bester.

As night came in, the guests left the house only leaving those occupying the house, in the slums about two families occupied the broken down houses. The other family consisted of a man and woman and their son Levi, Xanxus didn't get along with their son at all and usually ignored the elder boys pleas to play with him anytime Xanxus was playing with his toys.

His mother put Xanxus in his cot, tucking him in with his teddy covering him with his blanket since birth. She kissed her sons head, rubbing his cheek as he began to doze off; she smiled as he slept with a single tear trickling down her face. The last thing he remembered was the words she spoke that night to him.

"I love you my baby, no one will ever take you away from me"

He would have never thought those words to be anything but true, but to as an adult he saw it as the first lie to ever be spoken to him by someone he had loved at such a young age…

**Extra:** Forgive me for overly bad writing styles, and yes I have featured my possible OC Calima into the story. If she becomes to Mary-Sue please do inform me…she won't feature during the canon arcs as obviously she was not present in them. I will do a bio when she takes a bigger role in the story if you want me to do so.


	3. Chapter 3: Child Part One

**The Tale of Xanxus**

**Author's Note: **As mentioned in the last chapter some ages will have 'Parts' to them. Children will be separated into three parts. Just too also mention, I do know that Xanxus' mother was mentally unstable but I do believe she was stable for some part of his life…never mind I'm just nick-picking my own story.

**Chapter Three: Childhood Part One**

When Xanxus was seven he ran errands for the adults of the slums, begged for money and stole food and clothes for himself, his mother and for some of the community members. He was rarely caught out in his acts of injustice; many police officers would just tell him not to repeat his actions, the rest would just ruffle his hair and let him off without a warning.

One of the days his mother had sent him begging in the earlier morning, she usually sent him during noon and twilight. That was the best time for shoppers, of all ages. Xanxus use to sit outside the local supermarket using his oversized hat as a means to collect the money the passersby would give him. The occasional senior citizen would stay and chat, giving him a bar of chocolate or an old mint that they would find in their pockets, originally tended to be given to their grandchildren.

This day was different than the others; he was in his best clothes. His brown pants, his cleanest shirt and his waist jacket even though they were a size too big. His mother had ordered him to wear these clothes and to stay out longer getting money and some food if possible. Xanxus sat in his usual spot, bringing his lion teddy Bester to keep him company as he begged for strangers' money.

The day was going quite well for Xanxus, his sad puppy eyes always made people stop due to his eyes being an exotic colour. As they stopped they would give their loose change, even if they didn't know they were giving it to him. But his usual daily routine would come to be distinctive days in terms of his personal history…the first day he would realise who and what bullies were, and how powerful he was in terms of strength.

Xanxus begged as usual, but as a teenager was walking he tripped on Xanxus' feet. He had been a tall child even for someone who was underfed, but in this case it was the negligence of the teenager for not looking where he was going which caused him to hit his face off the pavement making his friends laugh, not Xanxus' size.

"You little bastard, you did that unpurpose you homeless inbred bastard!" The fallen teen screamed in the face of the five year old Xanxus. The teen was not your standard everyday Italian teen, he wore a sharp suit and tie, his hair was slicked back with an overdose of yell and his facial hair was shaved to a perfect triangle soul patch, he also built for someone his age.

"What do you have to say for yourself, beggar brat?" he bellowed at Xanxus.

"Look where you're going numb nuts, is that what you want to hear?" Xanxus replied casually not scared of the screaming teen, being a street child he was use to violence, screaming threats, and tough guys so this guys attitude was nothing new to him.

"You're a cocky piece of shit you little brat, do you know who I am?"

"A numb-nuts, who doesn't look where he's going?"

The friends of the teen started to laugh at Xanxus' response to his questions, making the teen infuriated by the young boy much more, without a second thought he grabbed Xanxus by the front of his good clothes and pushed him against the wall, growling at him; the sudden impact had startled Xanxus and made him drop Bester his lion.

"Awww look at the baby playing with stuff toys, since you think you're so smart, why don't I teach you a lesson about respecting your elders…eh? Why don't I just do this….?"

The young teen brought what looked to be a dagger up to the belly of Xanxus' loved toy, the dagger started to light up a bright orange flame which engulfed the dagger, a warm heat was felt by Xanxus, and before he knew it, the orange flame and dagger had destroyed his once loved toy, turning it ripped burnt pieces.

"Now you going to behave little brat" the teen laughed at the expense of Xanxus' tear soaked face, his red eyes were wide in shock at what the teen had done to Bester. His blood began to boil in anger and a sudden heat began to come from his hands, a flame quite similar to that of the teen, except darker and warmer engulfed his hands in a sphere like fashion. He gripped onto the teens fist and used his free hand to punch him in the gut winding him…making the young teen drop him in pain.

"Massimo! You're bleeding…your skin he burnt your skin! Our future boss has been burnt by that…demon child! Get that fucking monster!"

One of the teens friends roared at the other people there who were dumbfounded at what had just happened. Xanxus looked up at the young teen, blood poured from his gut from where he had punched him, the smell was rancid like badly burnt meat, and burnt cotton from his clothes. Xanxus looked at his hands which were still engulfed by the powerful flame that had caused that injury.

Sooner than he could analysis what had been done, Xanxus ran away; scared of what trouble he had caused, most likely the police wouldn't be their usual tolerable selves in a scenario like this, he had harmed a human being, even if he did deserve it, it was not justifiable compared to his stealing to feed himself and others.

He ran down the alleyway he took to go home, although he was not being chased by those bullies, he was still running for his life. He hid behind a trashcan, his eyes looked at the blood on his hands, and the flame had gone away. A part of him did not feel sorry for his actions, he was glad that he had hurt the bully. Xanxus then dusted himself off wiping the blood on his trousers and walked back to his home, he wasn't going to tell his mother what happened, the police would not be able to find him, there was over a thousand children who looked like him and more than a third were begging or roaming the streets like he was. As he walked home, a man walked out of his house fixing his hair and designer clothes, he sighed in exhaustion before giving a smile to Xanxus, ruffling his hair and giving him some money.

His mum came out shortly afterwards, her cheeks all flustered, her hair in a mess, she then gave her son a smile, seeing his hat filled with coins and notes. She kissed her son on the head, and gave her usual greetings, and telling him his dinner was on the table, and to behave when the other guests of hers were around.

Xanxus knew the drill, he ate his food, and left the house quietly as the visitors came in he would leave to visit Kastis and the other women, play with Calima and the other children for awhile until he knew no more people were visiting his house in the night. He always played Mafia with the other children he was always the boss as many of the children feared Xanxus, Camila was his wife and Levi was always his loyal subject. He loved those games, being in charge, he hoped one day for most of his games to be real; nobody was ever going to boss him around, or threaten him like earlier that day.

As the night came into focus, the children all went inside; Xanxus stayed with Calima and Levi; Levi's parents had died the previous year so he lived with Calima and Kastis, calling Calima his younger sister. Xanxus stayed for dinner, and bed time. Since there was hardly any room he always slept alongside Calima, talking for a period of thirty minutes before they went to dreamland. He didn't tell her about the flames, or what had happened to Bester instead he told her his one true dream…to be free from the slums.

Extra: Next chapter will be based on the time when Xanxus was adopted by Vongola IX, so expect some canon material as well as him adapting to his brothers. Keep your reviews in, and enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4: Child Part Two

**The Tales of Xanxus:**

**Author's Note: **Here's Part Two of childhood, this chapter contains some canon and fantasy. I also want to extend my thanks for the story subscriptions and reviews. I thank you all so much for enjoying this story.

**Chapter Four: Childhood Part Two**

After his eight birthday, the coldest winter stroke Naples. The air was freezing cold to the skins of the citizens, but most of the upper class people did not get hit with the cold as much as those of the 'working-class'.

The sub-zero temperature, had killed off some of the weaker and younger children, those as young as six had died from the cruel winter. Even some adults had died from the same conditions; starvation also had come into play, not many restaurants would throw out food and better security was in place to prevent thieves from shop lifting. To keep themselves warm, many people huddled themselves together near a badly lit flame, using old rags and papers they could gather to make the flame stronger.

Xanxus remembered being huddled against two young kids and his mother. They shared a blanket between them, trying to put some heat into their own bodies as well as each others. The weak flame went out a few times due to the cold cutting wind. Every time they would try to relight the flame for it to fail each time but after the fifth time it became futile. He had forgotten in this cold weather that he had kept the flame a secret from everyone he knew, ever since that street incident a year ago. Xanxus formed a sphere in his hand, the glowing orange and crackling yellow flame provided an overpowering heat, the younger kids cried in shock of the flames destructive power on not only the former source of the old lousy flame, but also the blanket that had previously keeping them warm. They ran away to some other parents, screaming inaudible words.

After realising what he had done, a loud shriek was heard from his mother, she ran to her son her eyes all bright and a look of glee donned her face. It had been a long time since he saw his mother smile like that; many of people had claimed she had lost her mind to a fantasy and an unreachable dream that had ate her mentality; others claimed it was her poor living conditions, others claimed she was always a bit off the rocks to begin with. Xanxus only realised it was all three when he was older but at this age he believed his mother to be the most honest and caring person in the world.

"There's no mistake! That flame! You must be my child by the Vongola Family's Ninth" his mother claimed in a gleeful voice, her eyes getting wider with this knew found glee to finding her son's knew found abilities.

"Vongola Family?" Xanxus looked in surprise at his mother; he had heard rumours of this 'Vongola' from Kastis and some of his mother's previous "visitors".

"Yes! Yes! thank you! The world's strongest mafia family! You're that organisations sole heir!"

Xanxus eyes shined so brightly from this news, he was the sole heir to such an organisation, he was rich, and he could get out of the slums and live his dreams! His dreams were coming true; he wasn't going to be oppressed by society anymore. His mother was still shrieking with happiness, screaming the information to those in the neighbourhood, many came out to see Xanxus' flame. Many claimed that she was right, that his flame was exactly like that of the Vongola's Ninth, others ran to tell more people they knew, until it reached the ears of lower end Vongola members who told their higher ups until it finally did reach Timoteo.

About a week after his flame was discovered, his mother went out of his way to find him some fancy second hand clothes. She had found him a shirt that was an off white colour, a dark brown waist coat and an oversized jacket of the same colour, his pants were a dark rusty coloured brown and she found stylish loafers, although they were small for him he did love them.

"It's time to go my son; we have an important person to meet"

Xanxus walked the streets with his mother, she was dressed in her best clothes and had her brown hair tidied up, she even washed both their faces and hands so they would look presentable for this important person. The air was still a freezing cold, making Xanxus' nose and ears a dark reddish-pink.

At the end of the alleyway, Xanxus saw a well dressed man; he donned a gray suit made from worsted wool, had a red scarf and wore a black tweed jacket, his hair was the colour of someone who had gone nearly all gray, hints of brown still tainted his hair and moustache. His mother pushed him a little forward towards the well dressed man.

"This child is ours" his mother spoke nervously to the man, Xanxus questioned was this,the legendary "Vongola Ninth" he was told about? But before he could finish his thoughts his mother spoke again.

"He's the tenth who will succeed the Ninth, that's why I used "X", which represents 10, and named him Xanxus" she explained to the well dressed man, who was indeed the Vongola Ninth. She pushed him forward again to give him a sign to light his flame. Xanxus looked up at the man, lighting his hand with the flame again, the man gave a slight shocked expression before smiling. He started to remove his scarf and started to place it around the shaking child that is Xanxus.

"That is Vongola's Dying Will Flame. There's no mistake, you are my son." He knelt down to the boy's eyelevel rubbing his hair slightly, and smiling at the young boy. Xanxus felt a sudden knew sensation in his body and mind of happiness and belonging. This man was indeed his father, he had to be. His mother and this man just said so. Before Xanxus knew it he had his arms around the elder man, hugging him tightly as tears started to fall down his face.

"It's okay my son, you'll be living with me in my mansion. I will take _our_ son with me back to my headquarters where I will raise him to be the next generation boss, if you don't mind ma'am?"

The man spoke in a serious tone to his mother, Xanxus didn't understand why his mother couldn't come with him, after all he was his mother, and shouldn't the Ninth want her to be in his life as well.

"Why can't Mamma come with us, mister?" Xanxus asked looking at both of his parents, not reading the situation at all. His mother bent down to her son's eyelevel, gave him a hug and kissed him on the forehead; in a more lucid action than reasonable she told him why she couldn't come with them.

"It's not a place for me baby, it's your home now, mine is here with the rest of our neighbours, yours is to make our lives better in the future! It's time for you to go now darling, I love you my little lion"

The last thing he remembered of that neighbourhood was seeing his mother cry as he was brought to the car by his father, a few women came to comfort her, and some young children tried to follow Xanxus and the Ninth in hopes he would take them too and out of curiosity. Levi and Calima both were crying seeing their friend leave; Calima gave him one last hug before he entered the black Toyota Crayola he could not hear what she had said to him. As he sat on the comfortable leather seats, his father went and spoke to his mother one last time, before returning to the car and sitting beside Xanxus. They started to drive away leaving Xanxus' old life behind, he didn't look at all but if had done so, he would have seen his mother standing there screaming his name and love for her son.

"Now Xanxus, you will be brought to your new home, where you will be thought how to master your flame, learn new skills but before we do all that, you will take a warm bath and get some new clothes! May I ask do you know how to read and write?"

"N-n-no, I don't know how to do either Mister Vongola, I'm sorry" Xanxus bowed his head in shame; he felt that he had already let down his newfound father by not knowing the basics. The Ninth smiled and rubbed his head.

"It's okay my boy, don't be ashamed of what you don't know, be proud that you have the ability to learn new things, meet new people like your older brothers and servants."

The ninth spoke softly to him comforting him as the journey went on. They started to pull into a huge castle styled mansion, the lighting dusk made it look more majestic, many men stood on the lane way of the mansion dressed in suits, as the car pulled to the entrance an older man with longer hair than the Ninths opened the door.

"Good evening, Timoteo and young master uh…?

"Xanxus is his name Coyote. Xanxus this is my right-hand man Coyote, he will be teaching you how to fight after you learn how to read and write."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet the new lord"

Coyote leaned his hand to shake Xanxus'; Xanxus extended his own, learning that the man had a good grip when shaking just like his own. He laughed and marked how much he looked like Ricardo…Xanxus would lather learn that he was referring to the Vongola Second.

"I will show you around tomorrow my boy, first we shall run you a bath and get you ready for dinner" Xanxus was brought inside the huge mansion, he had never dreamt of anything like this in his life. It was so richly decorated with the fanciest of stuff; a bunch of maids bowed their heads to both him and the Ninth. He was then escorted to a bathroom, it was a sunshine yellow colour with gold leafy decorations on the wall, and rich dark wood beams, the floor, bath, sink and toilet were made marble. The bath was huge and filled with bubbles; the smell of lavenders arose from the bath. The maid, who had escorted him, helped him remove his clothing.

"If the water is too hot, master Xanxus please do tell me, and would you like a drink when in your bath?" She spoke in what seemed to be a French accent.

"A fizzy drink perhaps?" Xanxus had only ever tasted Coca-Cola once in his life, and that was during Christmas when he was younger, when he was begging someone had bought him the drink and a bar of chocolate.

"Of course young master, I'll be back in five minutes" She left the room, as Xanxus had entered the bath, he had never been in a bath before, so the depth of water seemed slightly scary to him, but once he was fully immerged in the scented water. The water was a welcoming hot to his skin; it felt so good against this skin, the dirt that used to exist on his body washed away. The maid had returned with his drink in a glass, filled with ice and a straw.

"Is the bath okay for the young master?"

"Yes, it's okay"

She picked up a small basin, and started to wash his hair, the dirt washed out of his hair in a quick flood. She started to rub in some shampoo into his hair and started cleansing him. After his wash, Xanxus was helped into a proper royal red towel. He was then brought into his own room, his room was quite large, contained a master bed with pure white duvet covers, and red Celtic designs. The curtains in his room were that of the royal red, held by a dark oak pole and all furniture was made with the same dark rich wood. On his bed was a suit laid out, like that of the Ninth was made in worsted wool, and a silk red tie was laid out with it.

"After you're dressed, we will escort you down to the dinner table for your supper"

Xanxus nodded his head, dismissing the maid who had helped him the past thirty minutes. Xanxus enjoyed this life, the parts he had experienced. While putting on the suit he never felt the comfort of properly fitting clothes. He didn't know how to put on a tie, so he left it around his neck till he could find someone to help him. He left the room, were Coyote stood alongside the young maid. Coyote helped him tie his tie, and escorted him down to the dining hall.

As he entered he saw the Ninth at the top of the table, with three young men and two women beside the elder two, one in which he recognised as the guy who had bullied him on the street, but out of nervousness he didn't say anything but a deathly glare was exchanged between the two. The eldest of the men was an extremely tall, an attractive. He was in his mid to early thirties and wore a dark green suit, his eyes were the same as the Ninth's a dark brown, but his hair was blacker than the ace of spades his name was Enrico. The woman beside him was defiantly his wife, she was a stereotypical Italian woman, dark hair and skin and with beautiful brown eyes.

The one who had bullied him on the street had gained a large amount of weight, but wore a dark brown suit. The woman beside him was one that had been on the street that day with him. The only word that described her was trampy; she wore a cocktail dress and was covered in make-up, if anyone was to compare her to anything it would be Snooki from Jersey Shore except with bleach blonde hair. The younger one was only two or three years older than Xanxus, he had brown hair and resembled his father the most except for his eyes were an icy blue, his name was Frederico.

An elderly lady was nearer to wear he was at, she was in fact the wife of Timoteo, she was younger than him and her eyes were the same as her youngest son's. Her hair was tied in a neat bun and she wore a purple dress adorned with the most beautiful jewelled necklace Xanxus had ever seen.

"Timoteo! Who is this…this _**child?" **_she spoke with such venom in her voice. She was not pleased by Xanxus giving him a quick unsatisfied look.

"That child as you put it is my son." He spoke gently to his wife, not raising his voice or making eye contact with her at all. Her face began to turn a dark red and she slammed her hand on the table, before leaving the room in a flurry.

"Maria, please go see to my wife…she may want someone to talk to her"

"Yes sir, right away!" The young maid left in a hurry after the angered wife of the Ninth.

"My sons, please meet your younger brother Xanxus, he will be living with us, and will be learning the tricks and trade of becoming a true heir to Vongola."

Enrico and Federico said their greetings, but Massimo refused to great Xanxus, holding his grudge for the incident and scares he had. They sat for dinner, exchanging pleasantries during the meal, Federico kept asking him all sorts of questions, and decided without any consent that Xanxus was going to be his best friend and brother.

After the dinner, Xanxus and Federico were brought to their rooms, for the night. The Ninth came into Xanxus' room and discussed the future plans for Xanxus, informing him briefly of what the Vongola did, and about the position as "Tenth". He then gave Xanxus a hug telling him he was glad to had found him, as he was about to leave the room, he turned one last time to look at Xanxus as he did he saw that the young slum child had fallen deep into a slumber with a smile on his face.

**End Note: **How did you like the canon parts, and possible sibling rivalry? The next part and final part of Child will consist of Xanxus learning a thing or two about the competition for Tenth, and learning the need to keep your enemies close.

Also reason why the Ninth's wife dislikes Xanxus is due to the fact that he is an illegitimate child, meaning that her husband had to have had an affair. Even though we know the truth.

Enjoy


End file.
